The boarding school years
by Oscar-The-Grouch-96
Summary: The story follows the lives of Oscar and Evelyn MacGuire, as they begin their journey at a Boarding school. It's a normal high school, full of Drama, Romance and Revenge. How will things work out for the twins? and What happens when one of them bites off a little more than they can handle? (About the suckiest summary ever, but Give it a read? (Not all of them know eachother,)
1. Evie and Oscar

"Yes, Hannah. We've got everything." Evie said, setting her suitcase in the boot of the car, before turning to face her Aunt.  
"Are you sure you don't need anything else? Snacks maybe? You know it's a long drive." Hannah replied, as she walked to the driver side of the car, unlocking the door.  
"Hannah, we've got everything we need." She laughed, "If we need snacks, we can just get some on the way, or we can just get something when we get there."  
"What about—"  
"I'll be fine. Plus, I'll have Oscar with me, so everything is going to be fine. You shouldn't worry so much."  
"It's my Job to worry about you." She smiled slightly, "Where Is Oscar anyway?"  
"He said he had some last minute packing to do, and something about needing to track some stuff down before we leave," Evie shrugged, walking back to the house, "Oscar! Hurry up, we have to go!"  
"Have you seen my Phone?" Oscar yelled from his bedroom.  
"Have you checked your backpack?"  
"Yes Evelyn. Of course I checked my backpack. Why-"He paused for a moment before walking outside, holding his phone.  
"Oh, where'd you find that?" She smiled.  
"Shut up." He shook his head, walking to the car with his sister following close behind him.  
"Are you two ready to go?" Hannah asked, starting the car. "We have to pick Zac up from the school."  
"Why? Because you have no idea where you're going?" Oscar joked.  
"Just get in the car, would you?"  
"Yeah, we're ready." Evie smiled, climbing into the backseat with Oscar.

That was the day.  
Evie and Oscar had been accepted into a boarding school. After weeks of Planning and Packing, they were finally about to make the Six hour drive out to the school.  
From the start, Oscar was excited, He couldn't wait to get there and Start school. He was most excited to get off the farm and into the City.  
Evie, however, didn't share her brothers enthusiasm. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was kind of nervous. She hadn't been away from home for a long period of time before. Sure she was away from her Dad when her uncle zac came to get them, but she had gotten so used to her aunt and Uncle being around that it was going to be weird without them, but she was excited and very happy her brother was going to be with her.  
"Evie? Are you alright?" Oscar asked quietly, placing his hand on her arm.  
She looked up, smiling slightly, "Uh, Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"  
"You like kind of upset."  
"No, I'm okay."  
"Thinking about the school?"  
Evie nodded, looking out the window as they drove up to the surf shop. She climbed out of the car when she was Zac walking over, giving him a hug.  
"Whoa, What's this for?" He laughed.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For letting me and Oscar, for trying so hard to get us out there." She smiled, "For saying you would come with us."  
"Someone's gotta look out for Hannah." He chuckles.  
"And who's going to look after you?" Evie laughed, backing away.  
"I can look after myself." He smiled, kissing the top of her head, "But if we don't get in the car now, you're going to be late."  
They walked back to the Car, and off they went.

o.O.o

Oscar had definitely been prepared for the long drive, He brought his Phone and his video games..Evie however wasn't as prepared. She packed her phone and IPod away, not thinking about needing something to do during the six hours they would be on the road.  
A half-hour into the drive, she fell asleep, only to be woken up by Oscar after what felt like ten minutes.  
She yawned, looking up at Oscar, "What's going on?"  
"We're here." Oscar smiled, looking out the window as they drove through the front gates, "Evie, look at this place."  
"I am." She replied, noticing a dark-haired, tan-skinned boy getting out of a Jeep, as they passed by.  
As soon as Hannah parked the car, Evie and Oscar practically jumped out of the car to get a better look around.  
The first thing Evie noticed was all of the buildings. They couldn't all be for classes, could they? No. Of course not. It's a boarding school. A couple of them are probably for housing. She wondered which house she would end up in. Would she and Oscar be in the same house because they're related? No, they wouldn't put boys and girls in the same house. There were four houses, so she assumed two were for girls and to were for boys..Which meant she would probably end up with a roommate. Great. Sharing a room with some random for the rest of her stay there..Yay.  
"Oi, you two." Zac said, "Don't run off. We still have to get you checked in."  
"Or, you two could go do that, and me and evie can go explore the campus?" Oscar asked, hopefully.  
"Please?" Evie smiled.  
"Don't get into any trouble." Hannah nodded.  
"Yes." Oscar smiled, as they turned to walk off.  
Evie ran into the boy she had seen getting out of the Jeep when they drove into the school parking lot, nearly falling over.  
He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.  
"I'm sorry." Evie apologized quickly, "I wasn't looking where I was going."  
"No, it's okay." He smiled slightly, "Are you alright?"  
She nodded, looking behind her at Oscar.  
"Okay." He nodded, "I'll see ya."  
She watched as he walked towards the main building, before turning to face her brother.  
"Who was that?" He asked.  
"I don't know." He shrugged, as they started walking again.  
Oscar shrugged, putting his arm around Evie's shoulder, "Look around, Evie. We're going to be here, all year...With no Hannah, and No Zac." He nodded, "We can do whatever we want."  
"Yeah, but keep in mind, there are still rules, Oscar."  
"Yeah, because you're one to keep the rules, Evie." He rolled his eyes, pulling his backpack off his back to get his football out. "Wanna play?"  
Evie smiled, quickly grabbing the ball out of his hands, before running off.

o.O.o

Four games, and three of Oscars weird victory dances later, Hannah and Zac finally caught up with the twins.  
"Is everything done now?" Oscar asked, kicking the football to Evie.  
"Yeah, we just have to move all of your stuff into the dorms." Zac nodded, handing a piece of paper to Oscar, then one to Evie. "Schedule."  
Oscar took the piece of paper, studying it closely, before looking at Evie who was reading over hers as they followed Zac and Hannah to the car to get their bags.  
"Hannah's going to show you to your dorm," Zac said looking at Evie, "And I'll show Oscar to his."

o.O.o

Evie looked around the Empty dorm room, sure there were two beds and two dressers on opposite sides of the room, but it still looked empty. It looked like her roommate hadn't gotten there yet, maybe that was a good thing, since she got to pick her bed first. She set her bags on the bed next to the window.  
"You okay?" Hannah asked.  
"Yeah, just thinking." Evie nodded, looking out the window, "Just trying to get my head around having to spend the next couple of years here."  
"You know you don't have to stay here if you don't want to, you could come back home instead."  
"No, I want to be here...it's just a weird feeling knowing that I'm not going to be seeing you and Zac every day anymore."  
"Visiting day is in a month, We'll be back then. Then there's holidays, you and Oscar can come home for a week then." She smiled, straightening out the sheet on the bed.  
"It's not going to be the same." She shrugged, unzipping her suitcase.  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
"I will be." She smiled slightly, "I'm just going to miss you."  
"Come here." She smiled a little, hugging Evie, "I'm going to miss you, too." She laughed quietly, pulling away after a moment, "Now, we need to get you unpacked."

o.O.o

"You excited?" Zac asked, throwing Oscars pillow onto the bed.  
"Yeah, I guess." Oscar shrugged, "I mean, as excited as I can get when it comes to school."  
"Do me a favor?"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Watch out for your sister, would you?"  
"Yeah, of course I will." He nodded.  
"And stay out of trouble." He smiled slightly.  
"I will." Oscar laughed.  
"Let's go track down Evie and Hannah."

Oscar dropped his backpack by his bed before following Zac out the door, nearly bumping into the boy Evie had run into outside.  
"Sorry." Oscar apologized, as he kept walking. He glanced back at him, wondering If that was supposed to be his roommate. He shrugged the thought off as he followed Zac outside, spotting Evie next to the water fountain.  
"Did you guys already get everything unpacked?" Zac asked Evie.  
"Yeah, we finished twenty minutes ago, we've been out here waiting for you two." Evie nodded, looking back at Oscar.  
"It wouldn't have taken so long, but Zac insisted on folding everything before putting it in the dresser." Oscar rolled his eyes, laughing a little.  
"Well, we should get home; it's a long ride home." Hannah said, looking at the clock on her phone.  
"Already?"  
"Yeah, it is getting kind of late." Zac nodded, "But we'll see you guys soon." He smiled.  
They all exchanged hugs before Zac and Hannah got back in the car and Drove off.  
Evie watched the car drive out the front gate before looking at Oscar.  
"You alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, of course." She nodded, "Are you?"  
"Yeah." He paused for a moment, "Wanna play another game of football?"  
"You're on." She smiled as they walked towards the grass.

**A/N  
**Hello people of Fanfiction. So, this is my very first Fanfic, and I'm going to go ahead and warn you, The timeline is all screwed up. Characters who shouldn't be there (But I love, and think should be there.) are there. So, please don't complain about the timeline. Thanks! :)  
This is only the first chapter, so it's kind of crappy, but Let me know what you think if you don't mind leaving a quick review, that would be awesome. :)


	2. Sasha and Dex

"Sash! Would you get out of the shower already!" Dex yelled, knocking on the bathroom door, "We're going to be late!"  
"Maybe if you'd showered a little quicker, we would already be on the road." Sasha yelled back.  
"I need my toothbrush!"  
Sasha opened the door, pushing past Dex to walk to her bedroom, "Where's Indi, anyway?"  
Dex walked into Sasha's bedroom with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, "Uh…She said something about going to pick something up from the gym before we leave." He shrugged.  
"How long ago was that?"  
"About an Hour."  
"Does she know we have to leave in.." She glanced at her phone, before looking back at Dex, "Ten minutes…"  
"Would you just get your stuff? I'm sure She'll be back here any minute."  
"Did Dad say if he was coming or not?"  
"He's not, He's got to work."  
"Right, of course." She sighed, grabbing her backpack as she walked outside behind dex, "Have you already got your stuff in the car?"  
"Yes, like, two days ago."  
"Someone's excited."  
"Only because his girlfriend is going out there." Indi said, walking up to the house.  
"April is not the reason I'm going out there, thank you." Dex replied, helping sasha put her things in the car, "That's just a plus." He nodded.  
"So, if April was here, not out there, would you still want to go?" Sasha asked, sitting in the backseat.  
"Yes," Dex nodded, leaning up against the car before shaking his head, "No, Of course I wouldn't want to go."  
"See, I knew you weren't just going out there for school." Sasha smiled.  
"No, I'm—"  
"No, you're not."  
"Remind me why she has to come." Dex rolled his eyes, looking over at Indi.  
"Because Dad thinks it could be good for both of you to be way out there, and now here." Indi shrugged.  
"What are you going to do without us?"  
"I'll manage."  
"Are you even going to miss us a little?" Sasha asked, "Even a little?"  
"Hm," Indi said, thinking for a moment, "Maybe a little."  
"Ahh, See, I knew you cared." Dex chuckled, putting his arm around Indi's shoulder.  
"Yeah, Yeah," She rolled her eyes, pushing his arm off, "Don't get used to it, though."

"Hey guys, I hate to ruin a moment, but we have to leave, like, right now." Sasha said, looking down at her phone.  
"Do you even know how to get there?" Dex asked, climbing into the passengers seat of the car.  
"Yes, Dex. I have directions." Indi replied, grabbing her phone to turn on the GPS, before driving away from the house, "And you'd better get comfortable, it's going to be a long drive."  
"How long exactly?"  
"In terms you would understand? Episode four and five of Star Wars…plus Half of Episode six."  
"Well, lucky you two, I've brought all of my Star Wars DVD's." Dex Smiled, digging through his backpack for the fourth Episode.  
"Uh, Pass. I think I'll sleep." Sasha replied.  
"You're going to sleep for six hours?"  
"Are you going to watch Star Wars for Six hours?" She asked, leaning her head against the door.  
"Yeah."  
"Then yes, I'm going to sleep for six hours."

o.O.o

The drive went by a lot quicker than Sasha thought. She spent about an Hour sleeping, then the other five hours playing a game on her phone, at least until the battery died, forcing her to spend the rest of the drive watching the remainder of Dex's star wars binge.  
"Are we there?" Sasha asked, looking out the window as the car came to a stop.  
"Yep," Indi nodded, opening the car door and stepping into the parking lot.  
Sasha quickly got out of the car, looking around, "Dex, get out of the car and look at this place." She smiled.  
"Just a couple more minutes," Dex shook his head, starring at his Portable DVD player as the last scene of Episode six of Star wars played.  
"Hey dex, do you think April's here yet?" Indi asked, looking around the campus.  
Dex looked up from his phone, slowly looking out the window.  
"I bet she's waiting for him inside." Sasha nodded.  
Dex jumped out of the car, fixing his shirt and clearing his throat before starting to walk towards the main building. "Well, C'mon you two, cant wait around all day."

By the time they caught up with Dex, He was on the phone with, who they assumed was April.  
"So, you're not here yet?" Dex asked, frowning slightly, "What time do you think you'll get here?" He looked around, "Okay, I love you." He smiled, "yeah, see you then." He stuck his phone in his pocket, looking back at Sasha and Indi.  
"Was that April?" Sasha asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Is she coming?"  
"Yeah, she's taking the bus, and it's got a flat tire, so they're running a little late." He shrugged, "She said they'll be here soon though."  
"C'mon, should be enough time to get you two signed in, and I can get out of here." Indi said, ushering them towards the Main Building.  
"You're eager to leave, aren't you."  
"I actually have a life to get back to, so yes."

o.O.o

After an hour of signing in, looking around at Classes and Sasha and Dex's dorm rooms, and unpacking, Indi finally decided she was ready to get back home.  
They stood by the car, each of them sharing one last hug.  
"If you need to talk, call me anytime, okay?" Indi said, hugging Sasha tightly.  
"Yeah, same for you." Sasha smiled, backing away.  
"I guess I'll see you two in a couple weeks?"  
"If Sasha doesn't get kicked out first." Dex joked, earning a slap in the back of the head from Sasha, "Ow! I was kidding."  
"See you in a couple weeks." Sasha smiled, watching Indi get into the car and drive off.  
"You wanna go get something to drink?" Dex asked, looking around at sasha.  
"Sure." She smiled, following Dex across the parking lot.

**A/N  
**Hey!  
So, thanks for reading I guess, and I hope you liked it. It's going to be slow these first couple chapters because it's kind of everyone getting to the school and all.  
In response to the Guest's who reviewed:  
Casey will be at the school, He'll get there in a later chapter. :)  
To the other Guest, I love all of those Characters, and Yes, Matt, Xavier and Jett will also be in the story, along with VJ and Ruby. Yeah, there's going to be an OC, who has a bit of a history with the Braxtons.  
But, Thanks again for reading, and leave a review and let me know what you think. :)


	3. Josh

Chapter 3

"Could you at least act happy about this?" Andy asked, grabbing his shirt off the floor or his bedroom.  
"What? Act happy that I'm being forced to move out of the house and go to some stupid rich kid school?" Josh rolled his eyes, nearly dropping his phone as he drove around the corner.  
"Mum's done a lot to get you there, you could at least pretend you want to go."  
"She just wants me out of the house, Andy." He shook his head.  
"For good reason, too."  
"Are you coming out here?" Josh asked after a moment of silence.  
"Yeah, I'm on my way." Andy replied, before the line went dead.  
Josh sighed looking out the window as he drove through the front gate of the school. He waited in the car for nearly an hour before calling Andy back, stepping out of the car.  
"Andy, Where are—"He started, but bumped into a short, brunette, causing her to nearly fall over. He grabbed her arm, keeping her from tripping.  
"I'm sorry." She apologized, "I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"No, it's okay." He smiled slightly, "Are you okay?"  
She nodded, looking back at the boy standing behind her, who Josh assumed was her brother since they sort of looked alike.  
"Alright," He nodded, "I'll see you around."  
He started to walk off, taking a quick look back at the girl, before walking away and pulling his phone back to his ear, "Andy where are you?" He sighed.  
"Who was that?" Andy asked.  
"I don't know. Just some girl at the school." He shrugged, "Where are you? I thought you said you were on your way."  
"I am on my way. There's just a bit of traffic." He replied, "I think the bus is holding up traffic."  
"How long until you get here?"  
"Twenty minutes? Twenty-five, tops."  
"Okay..I guess I'll go get signed in and see if I can get unpacked before you get here."  
"Alright, and be nice to your roommate, will you?"  
"Roommate? No one said anything about roommates."  
"Did I forget to mention that? Oh well." He remarked, before hanging up.  
"Andy? Andy!" Josh groaned, shoving his phone into his pocket and walking towards the main building.

Once he got inside, he walked towards the office, knocking on the door.  
"Come in." Someone in the office said.  
Josh walked into the office, standing in front of the door, "Uh..I'm here to pick up my schedule?"  
"Name?" the receptionist asked.  
"Josh."  
"Last name?"  
"Oh, Barrett. Josh Barrett?"  
"Barrett.." The receptionist mumbled, looking through the file cabinet, before pulling out a folder, and holding a sheet of paper out for him, "Theres your schedule, and on the bottom is your house and room number." He grabbed a key out of the desk and handed that to him as well, "There's your room key, please don't lose it, we do not have spares."  
Josh nodded, looking over his schedule as he walked out of the office.  
He walked around the water fountain before looking around at the house he would be staying in, and quickly walking inside. He looked around at the circular Lounge. The walls were painted red, with photos hung all around the room. There were a couple doors around the room, numbered 1-4, then a bathroom, and what looked like a kitchen. I looked down at my paper, before walking to room 3, nearly bumping into the girl from befores brother.  
"Oh, sorry." He apologized, as he walked into the lounge.  
Josh glanced back at him, as he and another guy walked out of the house. Josh shook his head, walking into the room. He looked around the room, dropping his suitcase on the bed. He unzipped it, slowly unpacking.

He really didn't want to be there. He'd rather be anywhere but there. But, he couldn't tell his Mum that. Well, because she wouldn't care. Plus, after everything she did, all the work she put into getting him there, he couldn't just tell her he didn't want to be there, not without at least waiting a couple days…try to get used to it.  
His phone rang as he was finishing unpacking.  
"hello?" He said.  
"Hey, I'm here." Andy said, "Need some Help unpacking?"  
"Too late. I've been finished for a couple minutes."  
"Where are you?"  
"Coming back outside."

Josh walked out of the house to see Andy standing by the door. They silently walked around for a couple minutes.  
"How long do I have to be here?" Josh asked quietly, breaking the awkward silence.  
"Just until I can get everything settled at home." Andy replied.  
"I don't get why I have to stay out here when you're the one whos in trouble."  
"You know why, so why don't you stop complaining and try to make the best of it."  
"Fine, but Don't think I'm going to like it."  
"You don't have to like it, just remember what I told you."  
"Lay low, and don't draw attention to myself. I know."  
"And no fighting." He warned his brother, who rolled his eyes in return, "I mean it josh, if you get kicked out, Mum might kill you."  
"I'll be fine."  
Andy sighed, "If you need anything, hive me a call, yeah?"  
Josh nodded, even though deep down, he knew his brother wasn't very reliable. One time when Josh was in year 3, his class went on a field trip to the Museum, and were supposed to be picked up afterwards, but Andy forgot…Big surprise. So, Josh ended up waiting around the school until dark and finally walked home, in the rain, by himself.  
He remembered how mad his mum had been at Andy the next morning when Josh had come down with a cold because he slept in his wet cloths.  
"And I'll see you in a month?" Andy said.  
"Yeah." Josh nodded.  
Part of him didn't even think Andy would show up for visiting day; that he would forget.  
He watched as his brother got into the car and drove off, before he walked back into the house.

**A/N  
Hey Guys!  
So, I know it's been a while since I updated, but I have a reason. I've been in Sidney for a couple days with some family, and I only just got back. And I figured since its Christmas, I'd update.**

**Thanks Fanficforyou, I smile everytime I read your reviews, I'm glad you're liking it so far! :)  
To the guest that reviewed, Casey'll be there in a bit. I know that you like him, but please don't discard the rest of the story just because Casey isn't there yet. :(**

**And I will try to Update soon. Thank you to everyone who's reading. I really appreciate your reviews, please continue to read, because the best is yet to come. :)  
Thanks guys! **

**-Oscar**


End file.
